duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Bozzio
Dale Bozzio (born Dale Frances Consalvi on March 2, 1955 in Boston, Massachusetts), is an American musician and former Playboy Bunny. She became famous as the lead singer for the 1980s pop/new wave band Missing Persons. Career In the 1970s, Dale worked as a Bunny at a Playboy Club in Boston, later appearing in Playboy magazine in 1976 (not as a Playmate) under the name Toni Consalvi. As a musician, she worked with Frank Zappa a number of times, providing vocals on (among others) Zappa's famous album Joe's Garage. During her work with Zappa, she met future husband Terry Bozzio in 1976. They married in 1979, and the two of them founded Missing Persons with Zappa touring guitarist Warren Cuccurullo in 1980. Missing Persons quickly gained popularity thanks to their music, as well as to Dale's quirky voice, unusual, futuristic fashion sense and wild makeup and hair colors. Her now ex-husband Terry once described Dale as looking "like a Popsicle" when shooting the music video for the Missing Persons song "Words", because of the vibrant colors and clothing she was wearing. Missing Persons had several hits during the first half of the 1980s but broke up in 1986, shortly after the release of their third full-length album Color In Your Life. Dale also divorced Terry Bozzio at that time, but retained the name. Dale Bozzio has continued to record and perform since the breakup of Missing Persons. She often tours under the band's name although the backing musicians are different from the original band (some of these musicians have been Wes Wehmiller, Mike Mangini, Van Spragins, Anthony Resta, Eric Welsh, Tony Savarino, Ben Sesar, Jeff Calder, and Ron Poster). 1988 solo album Dale's solo album Riot In English was released on January 1, 1988 on Prince's Paisley Park Records. The lead single "Simon Simon" was a Top 40 dance hit and was also a crossover hit in Europe. The 2nd single, "Riot In English" did not chart. Missing Persons featuring Dale Bozzio Since the early 1990s, Dale Bozzio has toured with her own hired band (including keyboardist Ron Poster), using the name "Missing Persons" and performing Missing Persons songs. In June 2005, this version of Missing Persons appeared on week five of the NBC show Hit Me Baby One More Time. They performed "Words" and a cover of the Kylie Minogue dance track, "Can't Get You Out of My Head". The winner of the show (original airdate June 30, 2005) was PM Dawn. Following controversy over Bozzio's use of the "Missing Persons" band name and her former managers' misleading use of photographs of original band members when advertising her shows, she now tours under the name "Missing Persons Featuring Dale Bozzio." The group was scheduled to make several appearances on the Regeneration Tour as well as play club dates during the Summer of 2009. 2007 solo album Dale's second album "New Wave Sessions" was released on October 23, 2007 on compact disc by Cleopatra Records. New versions of '80s classics "Words", "Destination Unknown", "Funkytown", "Der Kommissar", "Turning Japanese", "I Know What Boys Like", and "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" are included. A collectible, white vinyl album was also produced by Cleopatra Records but limited to 300 copies. Personal life Around 2000 she moved to Chocorua, New Hampshire after she divorced her second husband. In November 2008, Bozzio was charged with 13 counts of animal cruelty after neighbors entered her empty house in West Ossipee, New Hampshire and found numerous living, sick, and dead cats. Bozzio's lawyer stated that Bozzio was out of town at the time and that the person hired to take care of her pets never arrived. Twelve of the counts were dismissed, eleven because the state failed to differentiate between the animals and one because of a procedural issue. On March 11, 2009, Bozzio was convicted on the remaining count of animal cruelty. On May 21 she was sentenced to 90 days in jail, 60 of which were deferred for two years. She was ordered to pay $2,700 for a euthanization bill for 12 cats and was ordered to complete 250 hours of community service. The sentence was appealed, and the case was expected to go to court sometime in October 2009. On November 12, 2009, Dale Bozzio turned herself in to a New Hampshire jail to serve her time for the animal cruelty conviction. Discography With Frank Zappa *''Joe's Garage Act I'' (1979) *''Joe's Garage Acts II, and III'' (1979) *''Thing-Fish'' (1984) *''The Lost Episodes'' (1996) With Missing Persons *''Missing Persons EP'' (1980) #46 US *''Spring Session M'' (1982, 1995) #17 US *''Rhyme & Reason'' (1984, 2000) #43 US *''Color In Your Life'' (1986, 2000) #88 US *''The Best of Missing Persons'' (1987) *''Late Nights, Early Days'' (1998) *''Remixed Hits'' (1999) *''Lost Tracks'' (2002) *''Classic Masters: Missing Persons'' (2002) *''The Best of Missing Persons: 10 Best Series'' (2002) *''Walking in LA: The dance mixes'' (2006) *''Live From the Danger Zone: Dale Bozzio & Missing Persons'' (2008) Solo *''Riot In English'' (1988) *''New Wave Sessions'' (2007) Movie Appearance *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lunch_Wagon Lunch Wagon] (1981) Category:Singers Category:Related bands